Uma Nova Vida
by Zer0-THe-MaN
Summary: Primeiro Fanfic de minha autoria.


"Prefacio"

Animei-me em começar a realizar este fic depois de ter lido o conto do Alleran , Promessas Quebradas. Ele usa muito bem o tema de uma continuação da saga. Os personagens são fiéis, mesmo a nova personagem Ema Maeda teria, supostamente, uma personalidade parecida com a dele descrita. Aconselho dar uma olhada antes neste fic p/ entrarem bem nesta historia a seguir.

Também Alleran, desculpe tomar o rumo da sua historia para mim. Depois se quiser pode até me processar, mas espero que goste destes contos.

Minha percepção sobre fics é diferente de alguns, p/ mim um fic deve ser fiel a historia e os seus personagens. Viajar em relação à aliens, homossexualismo, casos inusitados, traições, não tem graça nenhuma e ainda dispersam imagem da historia. Tão bem contada neste manga. Isto vocês devem concordar que foi um dos melhores e mais engraçados de todos os tempos. Comento isto, pois, não gostei de alguns contos que vi relacionado neste site de fics.

Espero que minha história seja fiel a tudo que se passou no Mangá.

Confesso que tenho uma paixão pela personagem Motoko, se isto aparecer muito na historia a seguir e nas que vierem, por favor, não deixem de criticar.

**Uma nova vida**

Keitarô e Naru chegam ao novo apartamento. Não tem nada naquele apartamento de dois cômodos, uma cozinha e um banheiro apertado. Os dois olham com uma cara de indignação para os cômodos do apartamento. Nem pia na cozinha aquilo tem.

Naru grita com Keitarô:

Você disse que isto aqui estava pronto para morar!!!!!!

Keitarô: É o que o corretor me disse, mas não tinha visto o apartamento ainda. Hehe...

Naru: Seu imbecil como você alugou o negocio sem ver!!!!!!!!!

Ela sabia que ele era ingênuo ainda, não tanto quanto na adolescência, mas ainda um pouco ingênuo nas coisas da vida.

Keitarô: Não se preocupe. Tem uns moveis na pensão que vou pegar ainda.

Naru: É bom mesmo. Quero ver depois.

Por sorte eles tinham levado um foguinho de duas bocas e um mini botijão de gás. Ainda p/ o jantar pode-se fazer um Miojo para os dois.

Quando estão se arrumando p/ dormir Keitarô, no chão é claro, pensa nos seus problemas:

Decepcionei a Naru com este apartamento. Mas era o que eu podia alugar agora.

Naru deita-se ao lado e pensa também no seu momento.

O Keitarô deve estar bravo comigo, ele alugou isto sozinho e se virou como pode.

Naru dá abraça Keitarô que estava de costas a ela, dá um beijo de boa noite e diz:

Ainda seremos felizes aqui, não se preocupe.

Keitarô alivia-se um pouco, estava preocupado com a reação da Naru.

Mas ele ainda se preocupa com um outro problema: Motoko. A carta o abalou bastante e a conversa que eles tiveram piorou a confusão na cabeça dele. Mas agora o sono esta maior que os pensamentos.

Já na pensão o clima não esta tão ruim, 2 dias depois de quando Keitarô e Naru estiveram lá.

Mas Motoko continua na mesma, alem de perder seu amor, não estava conseguindo se concentrar em seus estudos na faculdade de Direito e também nos treinamentos.

Ela sabia que precisava de algum animo diferente, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Ema bate na sua porta.

Motoko-san, você ainda esta desanimada? Não fique assim eu também fico não sei como falar e acho que se falar alguma coisa você pode me dar uma surra.

Motoko: Não se preocupe Ema-chan eu não vou bater em você. Estou ainda desanimada, confesso que não esqueci a conversa. Preciso de alguma distração.

Ema: Motoko-san podemos achar uma distração na cidade, pode me levar, por favor? Ema pensa (ai será que ela vai rejeitar meu convite e ficar brava?)

Motoko: pode ser, preciso sair daqui um pouco. Ficar na pensão só me trás lembranças dele.

Ema sabe que Motoko-san esta com a mente no Sr. Urashima, sabe que ela não o esquecerá facilmente.

As duas saem, pegam o trem na estação em direção ao centro de Tóquio. Ema esta muito animada com a saída. Recém chegada em Tóquio ela ainda não conhece a cidade.

Motoko: Vamos descer aqui.

Ema não sabe onde eles estão. Caminhando poucas quadras chegam ao lugar onde Motoko queria mostrar a Ema.

Motoko: Ema-chan, esta é a Toudai.

Ema: nossa como são grandes estas instalações. (será que um dia poderei entrar aqui, é muito p/ mim. As pessoas que estudam aqui são muito especiais, como a Motoko-san.)

Motoko: venha Ema vamos comer os famosos bolinhos da Toudai. Aqui na frente da faculdade mesmo.

Ema pensa: Famosos, eu sou tão burra que não sabiam que eram famosos.

Elas degustam os Bolinhos com chá doce, por falar nisto os bolinhos estavam ótimos.

Hanshiro Urameshi está com pressa. Não pode atrasar-se p/ pegar sua irmã Miya na estação perto da Toudai, como eles tinham combinado. Já atrasado, está correndo em frente à Toudai. Seus estudos na Toudai andam bem. No primeiro ano de Ciências Contábeis ele se diverte com a boa quantidade de mulheres na sua classe, apesar de elas acharem ele um tarado. Seus pensamentos estavam ainda na sua ex-namorada em Kyoto, apesar de terem terminado há algum tempo. Nos seus 1,70m, 20 anos e aspecto normal, sem músculos. Ele não se destaca entre os outros rapazes.

Na sua distração e correria, esbarra numa falha da calçada e se lança sem controle em direção a duas moças. Uma baixinha magrinha de óculos, a outra alta e de porte elegante.

Hanshiro cai de boca nos peitos de Motoko, ainda tentado se apoiar coloca as mãos nos peitos dela. Meninas em frente da Toudai cochicham:

Esse é o Hanshiro da minha sala, é um tarado mesmo.

Motoko furiosa grita:

Seu tarado maldito!!!!!!!!!!

Ema fica completamente confusa, sem saber o que fazer.

Enquanto Hanshiro começa a dizer: Ola moça, descul....

Motoko alcança o primeiro pedaço de graveto firme que encontra e desfere seu golpe:

ZAGAKEN (Espada Destruidora de Rocha)

Surpreendentemente Hanshiro desvia do golpe. Para a surpresa de todos e principalmente para Motoko.

Hanshiro: desculpe mesmo moça, mas tenho que correr.

Motoko: volte aqui seu tarado!!!!! Vou te matar agora!!!!!!

Hanshiro some no meio da multidão.

Motoko: Que tarado desgraçado!!! Ainda vou pegar ele.

Ema ficou tão perdida com a situação que desmaia.

Motoko: Ema-chan o que foi!?!?!?!?! Aquele maldito fez alguma coisa p/ você também, ele foi rápido posso não ter visto alguma coisa.

Ema: ahh...ah... Motoko-sama...

Motoko: Ema-chan!!! Aquele desgraçado! Vou encontrar ele e acabar com a raça dele!!!!!!

Ema: Eu estou bem... Com o susto fiquei zonza...

Motoko: Ele fez alguma coisa para você?

Ema: Não, não, só eu que fiquei assustada.

Motoko: Ainda encontro aquele desgraçado...

Ema: Motoko-san esta cidade é cheia de tarados como ele?

Motoko: um pouco, você tem que tomar cuidado com isso.

Na estação próxima a Toudai, Hanshiro chega ofegante p/ encontrar a irmã.

Miya: O que aconteceu Mano? Porque está cansado?

Ela é alta, 1,70 como o Hanshiro. É meia irmã dele. O pai dela foi jogador de basquete da seleção japonesa por alguns anos. Por isto a diferença de altura. Ela tem 17 anos somente, rosto arredondado, magra e jeito desengonçado.

Hanshiro: Vamos então pegar o trem... vamos logo...

Miya: Porque a pressa mano?

Hanshiro: Não nada... Vamos então... A pressa toda é para fugir, uma provável perseguidora que poderia estar atrás dele.

Os dois embarcam no trem.

Na pensão Keitarô tenta colocar algumas pequenas mobílias no carro com a ajuda de Shinobu e Sarah.

Sarah: Keitarô seu bolha, você não deveria estar fazendo força do que a gente.

Keitarô: mas estou fazendo...

Shinobu: Para a direita...

Sarah: Não, para a esquerda...

Descendo as escadas, a indecisão das duas faz com que a mesa que carregavam caia em cima de Keitarô, que estava por baixo carregando.

Shinobu: Viu o que você fez Sarah!!!!!! Coitado do Keitarô...

Sarah: Você que não fez nada certo...

Keitarô: Podem me ajudar a sair daqui de baixo!?!?!?!?

Na porta da pensão dois desconhecidos dos moradores entram.

Miya: viu Mano como é grande aqui!?!?!

Hanshiro: é mesmo. Seu pai acertou em escolher essa pensão. Não é muito barato, mas não é tão ruim assim. E ainda não é tão longe da Toudai. Que você quer tanto entrar.

Miya pensa: é verdade quero ser tão boa estudante como meu irmão. Não sou tão boa quanto, mas acho que vou entrar.

Os três desastrados carregadores de moveis percebem a presença dos dois estranhos.

Shinobu: Olá, pois não?

Hanshiro: Olá, aqui é a pensão Hinata?

Shinobu: sim.

Hanshiro: Então é aqui que você vai ficar irmã.

Shinobu: morar? Ninguém falou em nova moradora.

Sarah: Keitarô??!?!?

Keitarô: ah... Esqueci de avisar esta é a Miya, ela vai morar aqui também.

Sarah: Mais desligado do que você Keitarô é impossível.

Os dois estranhos se curvam:

Hanshiro: Sou Hanshiro Urameshi de Kyoto, prazer.

Miya: Sou Miya Takahashi de Kyoto também, prazer.

Keitarô: Ola sou Keitarô Urashima. Sou dono da Pensão. Seja bem vinda Miya. Estas são Shinobu e Sarah. E você deve ser o irmão dela o Hanshiro, você faz Toudai também?

Hanshiro: Sim, estou nessa Universidade a um... quer dizer dois anos.

À medida que Hanshiro ia falando Sarah começava a ficar vermelha. Keitarô repara e comenta:

Por que esta vermelha Sarah?

Sarah: Há, Ah, há... nada, foi do peso das suas coisas Keitaro-senpai.

Keitarô estranha. A Sarah não é de muito de tratá-lo amigavelmente.

Shinobu: Venha Miya, vou mostrar a você à pensão.

Miya: já volto mano...

Shinobu: venha Sarah.

Sarah esta parada olhando para Hanshiro, vermelha e sem ação.

Shinobu fala de novo: venha Sarah!

Sarah: Há, Ah, Há, ah... Vamos então, onde mesmo?

Shinobu: Só venha Sarah.

Sarah: Ah tá!!!!!

Sarah sobe com as outras duas meninas.

Keitarô conversa com Hanshiro.

Quem bom que você esta aqui preciso de uma ajuda com os moveis. Mas antes vou ao banheiro e já volto.

Hanshiro, pensa: o cara nem me conhece e já pede para ajudar ele com não sei o que?

Ele espera no salão principal da pensão.

Motoko esta voltando com Ema depois daquela confusão. Ela pensa naquele cara encostando-se nela. Apesar de ser repentino ela sentiu a mão pesada dele e ainda sente arrepios.

Ema: Motoko-sama, você está quieta desde que aquele rapaz apareceu.

Motoko: estou com tanta raiva dele que não me agüento.

As duas entram na pensão. Vem um rapaz de costas p/ a porta. Assim que ele se vira a surpresa.

Motoko: Você, seu maldito!!! Você nos perseguiu até aqui!!!!!

Ema: Ahhhahhh... Motoko-san, me proteja dele!!!!

Motoko: Não se preocupe Ema, vou proteger você desse tarado.

Hanshiro: Eu tarado? Não, eu estou aqui por causa...

Motoko: cale-se você será destruído pelo estilo do dojo Shin'mei.

Hanshiro: Dojo Shin'mei?!?!?!??!

Pela sorte da Motoko e o azar do Hanshiro, uma das espadas da mestra em Kendô estava no salão principal.

Motoko: Agora você será disciplinado.

Hanshiro: Essa mulher é loca!!! Não fiz nada.

Motoko: Agora não vai fugir:

ZAGAKEN(Espada Destruidora de Rocha)

Hanshiro: desvia novamente.

Ema: como ele conseguiu desviar um golpe tão rápido?!?!??!?!

Motoko: você só desviou porque já tinha usado este golpe uma vez!!!!

Hanshiro: Da outra vez eu desviei e não conhecia o golpe.

Motoko: CALE-SE!!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI DESVIAR DESSE!!!!!

SHIN RAIOKU-KEN (Espada Radiante)

Hanshiro desvia desse golpe também. Para o desespero de Motoko.

Ema: a Motoko-san é muito rápida, mas ele é rápido,como pode?!!?!?!?

Motoko: Maldito!!! Você é um assassino contratado de um dojo rival p/ me matar.

Hanshiro: Ela tá loca mesmo!!!!!!

Motoko:Não vou perdoá-lo.

KASUMI GIRI (Vôo com Espada Desembainhada)

Hanshiro desvia novamente do golpe. Keitarô volta ao salão principal.

Keitarô: O que é essa gritaria toda aqui???

O golpe acerta Keitarô em cheio.

Keitarô: AHAHAHAHHHAAHUAHAUH. Ah, faz tempo que não tomava um desses...

Motoko: Urashima!?!?!? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Ema: Sr. Urashima!!!! (Coitado dele, esse golpe foi poderoso.)

Hanshiro: Viu! Você acertou o dono da pensão!

Motoko: CALE-SE NÃO ACABEI COM VOCÊ AINDA!!!

As meninas descem as escadas depois de ouvir aquela confusão.

Shinobu: Keitarô você esta bem? Porque ela acertou você?

Motoko: Não era o Urashima que queria acertar, era esse tarado aqui.

Hanshiro: Não sou tarado. Não sei o que ela esta falando, essa mulher é uma louca.

Miya: Não acerte meu irmão!!! Ele não fez nada a você!!! Você deve ser uma recauchutada para estar descontando nele.

Motoko: EU RECAUCHUTADA!!! ESSE SEU IRMÃO É UM TARADO QUE NOS SEGUIU ATÉ AQUI!!!

Miya: Seguiu?!?? Ele veio comigo no trem desde perto da Toudai.

Ema: foi lá que ele esbarrou em você Motoko-san.

Motoko: esbarrou?? Ele se atirou em cima de mim e me atacou.

Hanshiro: Eu esbarrei mesmo. Eu não ia atirar-me em você daquele jeito em cima dos seus peitos.

Ele tenta concertar, mas estraga mais ainda.

Miya: Você caiu em cima dos peitos dela mano?????

Keitarô: ah então foi assim Motoko?

A espadachim fica nem mais vermelha e sim quase roxa...

Motoko: Urashima, não?!?!? Sou uma mulher de respeito, não ligue para este imbecil.

Ema não sabe o que pensar nessa confusão. Não sabe se a Motoko-sama esta certa em querer estraçalhar o infeliz ou se o rapaz fez sem querer mesmo.

Miya: Meu irmão, não é imbecil, você que é uma recauchutada!!!!!

Motoko: guria, eu não sou recauchutada!!! Já te falei disso.

Ema não entende mais nada: o que quer dizer Recauchutada????

Shinobu grita: CHEGA DISSO AQUI!!!!

Um grande silencio...

Shinobu: Esta é Miya Takahashi a nova moradora e este é Hanshiro Urameshi, o irmão dela.

Miya: Puff... Prazer (se curava uma pouco só)

Hanshiro: Prazer senhorita, você pode parar de querer me matar por hoje?

Motoko: Vai dizer que ele vai morar aqui também!?!?!??!

Keitarô: não, ele só veio deixar a irmã aqui. Por falar nisso Motoko, eles são de Kyoto. A Motoko é mestra do Dojo Shin'mei, lá em Kyoto, conhecem?

Miya: meu irmão estev....

Hanshiro tampa a boca da irmã e diz:

Humm... Dojo Shin'mei, nunca ouvi falar.

Motoko: COMO NÃO??? É o mais famoso dojo de Kyoto.

Hanshiro: é que não sou muito ligado nessas coisas de artes marciais.

Motoko: um frouxo então...

Miya tenta contradizer, mas esta com a boca tampada pelo irmão ainda.

Hanshiro: pois é... então acho que vou indo, vou levar a Miya p/ conversar um pouco e já volto.

Os dois saem para o lado de fora da pensão. Miya ainda com a boca tampada pelo irmão e resmungando.

Shinobu: Ai Motoko, pode receber a moça sem problema agora?

Motoko: A guria parece ser uma mimadinha, ainda bem que o irmão não vai ficar aqui e vai voltar a Kyoto.

Keitarô: ah, nessa confusão esqueci de falar que ele é da Toudai. Esta no segundo ano.

Motoko: ele da Toudai? Mas a Toudai é p/ pessoas inteligentes.

Sarah: mas o Keitarô não é inteligente.

Keitarô: obrigado Sarah...

Enquanto isso lá fora os dois irmãos discutem:

Miya: Mas por que você não quer falar que estudou na infância no Dojo Shin'mei?

Hanshiro: Ahhhh...

Miya: ahh... já sei você não quer falar por que essa tal Motoko, é aquela irmã da sua mestra?!?!?!?! Aquela menininha que você...

Hanshiro: AAUHUAH!!! Não Miya, você não pode estar imaginado isto. Lógico que não é ela.

Miya: como você sabe??? E se for, que acho que é.

Hanshiro: deixe isto p/ lá, mas prometa que não vai contar nada a elas.

Miya: A você prometo mano...

Continua.....

Considerações:

É foi um exercício que não praticava há muito tempo. Isso de imaginar e colocar no papel(computador) ao mesmo tempo.

Vamos por partes. Durante esta saga pretendo deixar o casal Urashima em separado da história principal. Basicamente será como no começo dessa historia. Com as dificuldades do dia a dia e como aprender a amar no cotidiano. Claro eles terão participações especiais na trama, mas não serão o prato principal.

Minha quedinha pela Motoko apareceu. Calma as outras personagens do Manga vão aparecer, não vai ser só em torno dela não.

Uma personagem que irá aparecer e será difícil de imaginar como vai se comportar, será a Sarah. Não tenho exatamente a personalidade dela adolescente na cabeça. Se puderem me dar uma força nisto, agradeço.

E estes dois novos personagens. Pegaram algumas deixas do Hanshiro? Ele vai complicar a historia um pouco, para o nosso divertimento.

Calma, eu não estou copiando o tema principal do Love Hina p/ esta nova historia. Será bem diferente.

A Miya pode ser uma pouco diferente das outras moradoras quando tinham a idade dela. É mais decidida e bem resolvida. Mas ela também tenta ser certinha, só que esbarra em umas gírias inusitadas. Claro, ama o irmão de tudo quanto é jeito. Mas este irmão pode decepcioná-la durante o andamento. Opa... calma... esperem os próximos.

Principalmente agora que estou de ferias do trampo o negocio deve andar.


End file.
